


Cuddle

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: My friend Jessie had suggested a prompt to me, from something I reblogged on tumblr. The prompt was 'You knocked on my door, at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?' She suggested I write about Weiss and Blake from RWBY or Ryouma and Azura from Fire Emblem, so I went with Azura and Ryouma. I have a head canon that Ryouma is really needy and wants all of Azura's attention, and Azura is just happy that someone wants her. I love these guys together, so cute. I really loved their supports. I kind of want to start writing a series of short stories about Fire Emblem ships, so yeah. Thanks for reading.





	

It had been a long night for the Newly Crowned King of Hoshido. Ryouma, yawned as he walked down the palace halls. He went into his room, laid down, and tried to fall asleep. He laid on the ground, wide awake, he felt as though something was missing. He sighed, but tried to get some sleep, but that feeling was still there. After awhile, when that feeling didn’t go away, he got up and left his room, to go to someone else’s. 

“Azura,” he whispered. 

“Hm,” she asked. 

“I, um, uh,” he asked, very uneasy. 

Azura got up to go to her door and slide it open. “Is everything alright, Ryouma?” 

“Uh, yes, no, uh…” 

“Can you please say what you need to, I want to get some sleep.” 

“Ahem,” he sighed, “may I wrap my arms around you and hold you close to my body and keep you near me, while we sleep…?” 

“Ryouma, you came to my room, at one in the morning, to cuddle?” 

He took a deep breath in, and let it out. “I guess, when you put it that way, yes.” 

Azura blushed and laughed a bit. “Of course you can! I love it when we cuddle! You always have the best hugs! Come here,” she said, happily, pulling him into her room. 

Ryouma held Azura’s body close to his and felt her warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Jessie had suggested a prompt to me, from something I reblogged on tumblr. The prompt was 'You knocked on my door, at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?' She suggested I write about Weiss and Blake from RWBY or Ryouma and Azura from Fire Emblem, so I went with Azura and Ryouma. I have a head canon that Ryouma is really needy and wants all of Azura's attention, and Azura is just happy that someone wants her. I love these guys together, so cute. I really loved their supports. I kind of want to start writing a series of short stories about Fire Emblem ships, so yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
